paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Вулф/Цитаты
В момент надевания маски * "Let's get it on." (Давайте начнём) * "Alright, let's get rich." (Хорошо, давайте разбогатеем) * "Let's do this." (Давайте сделаем это) * "Let's get it over with" (Давайте покончим с этим) * "Let's Rock-n-roll" * ""Alright let's roll"" Обращение к напарникам * ", 'come with me!" (<имя_грабителя>, идем со мной!) * ", follow me quickly!" (<имя_грабителя''>, за мной, быстро!) * ", '''follow me!" ''(<имя_грабителя''>, за мной!) * ", 'come!" ''(<имя_грабителя''>, идем!) * ", follow my lead!" ''(<имя_грабителя''>, следуй за мной!) Обращение к Хокстону * "Hoxtilicious" (Хокстилишес) * "Hoxtatron" (Хокстатрон) * "Hoxtifier" (Хокстифаер) * "The Hox" (Хокс) * "Hoxie" (Хокси) * "El Hoxo" (Эль Хоксо) * "Hoxtinator" (Хокстинатор) Обращение при задержании * ''", come break me out." (<имя_грабителя''>, подойди и освободи меня) * "', get these cuffs off." ''(<имя_грабителя''>, сними эти наручники) События ограблений * "HELVETE!" ''(швед. "АД!") * ''"Nu är det kokta fläsket stekt!" ''(швед. "Вареная свинья сжарилась!") * ''"Fuck me!" ''(Чтоб меня!) * ''"Nej, nu blommar asfalten!" ''(No, now the concrete is blomming!) * ''"VAD I HELVETE!?" ''(швед. "Что за черт?") * ''"SATAN!" (САТАНА!) * "Skit också!" ''(швед. "Дерьмо!") Реплика на ограблении Первый Всемирный Банк (PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2) * ''"Listen up! This is a robbery! We'll harm no one! We're after the bank's money, not yours! Your money is ensured by the federal government! You're not gonna lose a dime, you hear? Don't try to be a hero. Now shut up and stay the FUCK down, and this will soon be over!" ''(Слушайте все! Это ограбление! Мы никого не хотим ранить! Мы здесь за деньгами банка, не за вашими! Ваши деньги застрахованы федеральным правительством! Вы не потеряете ни цента, слышите? Не пытайтесь быть героем. Сейчас заткнитесь и лежите, БЛЯТЬ, смирно, это все скоро закончится!) При появлении полиции * ''"Alright, let's rock and roll!" (Рок-н-ролл!) * "Get ready for some serious action." (Готовьтесь к серьезным действиям) * "Dig in — get ready for the storm." (Укрылись — будьте готовы к шторму) * "How nice are those cops to come and keep us company?" (Насколько хороши эти копы, чтобы подойти и составить нам компанию?) * "Zone's about to get hot." (Здесь становится жарко) Особые противники Бульдозер * "BULL-DOO-ZEEEERRRR!" (БУЛЬ-ДОО-ЗЕЕЕЕРРРР!) * "It's a motherfuckin' Bulldozer!" (Это грёбаный Бульдозер!) * "Watch out, Bulldozer!" (Осторожно, бульдозер!) * "Oh shit! Bulldozer!" (Вот дерьмо! Бульдозер!) Убийство бульдозера * "Woo! Bulldozer's dead!" ( Йуху! Бульдозер мертв!) * "Bulldozer's down!" (Бульдозер убит!) * "He said SUCK MY NUTS!" (Он сказал "ОТСОСИ!") Тазер * "It's a motherfuckin' Taser" (Это грёбаный Тазер!) * "Taser, Taser!" (Тазер, Тазер!) * "TAASAAAHH!" (ТААЙЗАААХХ!) Убийство тазера * "Taser's down!'" (Тазер убит)' * "Took out the taser." (Убрал Тазера) * "Woo! I shot me a taser!" (Йуху! Я пристрелил тазера!) * "Taser's taken care of!" (Тазер больше не проблема) Щит * "Shield, shield!" (Щит, Щит!) * "I got a Shield!" (У нас Щит!) * "Shield over here!" (Щит тут рядом!) * "Oh shit! Shield!" (Дерьмо! Щит!) * "Spotted a Shield!" (Обнаружил Щита!) * "SHIEEEELD" (ЩИИИИТ!) * "IT"S A FUCKING SHIELD!" (Это ебаный Щит!) Убийство щита * "Shield down!" (Щит убит) * "Took care of the fucking shield!" (Ебаный щит больше не проблема) * "Shield fuckin' out!" (Щит ушёл нахуй!) Клокер * "Cloaker, son of a bitch!" (Клокер, сукин сын!) * "Cloaker - remember, if there's one, there's more!" (Клокер — помни, Есть один — будет больше!) * "Cloaker — remember, they move in groups." (Клокер — помни, они передвигаются в группах) Убийство клокера * "One cloaker down!" (Один клокер убит!) * "Cloaker taken care of!" (Клокер больше не проблема!) * "I took out one of the cloakers!" (Я убрал одного из клокеров!) * "One of the cloakers is history." (Один из клокеров теперь в истории) Снайпер * "Sniper!" (Снайпер!) * "Snipers! Stay away from the windows!" (Снайперы! Не стойте рядом с окнами!) Убийство снайпера * "Gotcha!" (Попал!) * "Bullseye!" (В яблочко!) Обнаружение турели * "Shit!" (Дерьмо!) * "Oh, fuck!" (Ох, блять!) * "Oh, helvete!" (Ох, адски!) * "Oh, shit!" (Ох, дерьмо!) Взаимодействие Доминирование * "Drop the gun!" (Бросай пушку!) * "Drop it" (Брось это!) * "Hands up, motherfucker!" (Руки вверх, уёбок!) * "Put your hands up!" (Подними руки вверх!) * "Hands UP!" (Руки ВВЕРХ!) * "On your knees!" (На колени!) * "Down on your knees!" (Вниз на колени!) * "Now cuff yourself." (Надевай на себя наручники) * "Put your cuffs on." (Надевай наручники) Пометка охранников и камер при скрытном прохождении * "Guard. Stay clear." (Охранник. Стойте от него подальше) * "Got a guard." (Вижу охранника) * "Guard." (Охранник) * "They're all over." (Они все рядом) * "Watch your back." (Смотрите за спину) * "We're invisible." (Мы невидимы) * "They haven't spotted us." (Они нас не видят) * "Don't make a sound". (Тихо) Гражданские * "Stay down!" (Ляжь на пол!) * "On the ground!" (На пол!) * "Stay the fuck there!" (Стой, блядь, тут!) * "Don't make me say it again!" (Не заставляй меня это повторять!) * "You heard what I said!" (Ты слышал что я сказал!) * "I'm not gonna say it again!" (Я не буду это повторять!) * "Down!" (Ложитесь!) * "EVERYBODY DOWN!!!" (Все ложитесь!) * "And don't fucking move!" (И не двигайтесь, блять!) * "DOWN!! ALL OF YOU!!" (ЛОЖИТЕСЬ! ВСЕ ВЫ!) * "And don't get up!" (И не вставать!) * "GET THE FUCK DOWN!!!" (НА ПОЛ, БЛЯТЬ!!!) Завершение ограбления * Segern är vår, segern är vår, vi har vunnit, segern är vår!" ''(швед. "Победа наша!, Победа Наша!, Мы выиграли!, Победа наша!") * ''"We did it!" (Мы сделали это!) '' * ''"We made it!" (Мы сделали это!) * "Score!" (Гоооол!) * "Wooooooooo-hooooooooo! Yeah!" (Вуууууууууууууу-хуууууууууу! Дааа!) * "FBI's Most Wanted? Check! Bullet wounds? Check! Rich as a motherfucker? Big fucking check!" (Самый разыскиваемый в FBI? Есть! Пулевые раны? Есть! Богатый как херпоймикто? Еще как, блядь, есть!) * "JAAAAA! OTROLIGT" (швед. "Даааа! Не могу поверить!") * "Wooooooooo! We're in the clear!" (Вуууууу! Мы чисты!) * "Vi klara det!" ''(швед. "Мы сделали это!") Ответ на пейджер * ''Er...er...everything's fine over here." (Вз.. Вс... Все в порядке тут) * "I bet it's sun spots. I read about them in the Times." (Я ставлю что это были пятна солнца. Я читал о них в Times) * "I was draining the mongoose! Half...a...margarita lunch." (Я выжимал мангуста! Половина ... э .... маргарита ланча) * "Err...I was draining the mongoose! It...needed drainin'." ( Эм..... Я выжимал мангуста! Его.... надо выжимать!) * "Nothing really happening over here." (Ничего не происходит тут) * "Yeah, I wouldn't place a lot of confidence in what you just heard. Over and out." (Да, я бы не осталял большого доверия о том что ты услышал. Прием, я все.) * "''I doubt that was anything. ''These devices tend to freak out, you know." (Я сомневаюсь что тут что-то было. Эти гаджеты, как правило, сумашествуют, ну ты знаешь) * "Oh, er, I might have accidentally fallen down." (Оу, э , я наверно случайно упал. ) * "I don't think that was anything...at all." (Я не думаю, что тут что-то произошло... вообще) * "I was in the bathroom...if you wanna know the truth, today was Mexican/Eskimo day." (Я был в ванной... если ты хочешь знать, сегодня день Мексикано/Эскимо.) * "Hell if I know. I read a Stephen King book, though...started exactly like this." ( Блин, если б я знал. Я читал книгу Стивена Кинга, она начиналась также как это) * "Next time it goes off, we can see...but I don't see anything now." (Когда в следующий раз она начнёт шуметь, мы сможем увидеть.... но сейчас я ничего не вижу.) * "You've reached...STEVE...He's unavailable at the moment. Leave your number at the beep. BEEEP. ...No, I'm kidding. It's me, Steve. It's alright here." (Вы дозвонились до... СТИВА... Он отсутсвует в настоящее время. Оставьте свой телефон после "бииип". БИИИИП. .... Нет, я издеваюсь. Это я, Стив. Тут все в норме.) * "Er, er, status...er, good. Over." (Эм... э...., статус....эээ,..хорошо. Прием.) * "Nope. Maybe the problem is on your side?" (Нет. Может проблема на вашей стороне?) * "Nothing...weird has happened." (Ничего... плохого не произошло.) * "Sorry. I forgot about this pager." (Извините, я забыл про этот пейджер) * "Er, no...er, no...nothing at all happening over here."( Эм,нич... ээ, нич... ничего вообще тут не происходит. ) * "Are you sure? Really sure? I didn't hear anything." (Вы уверены? Точно? Я ничего не слышал.) * "Uhhh...I think we're all fine down here. It's a little warm." (Эммм.. Я думаю мы все тут в порядке. Просто немного потплело.) * "S-er, sorry, it's all good...over here. Over." (С-эр, извините, все хорошо... тут. Прием) * "Sorry, we just had a small weapons malfunction over here. Er, over. Sir."(Извините, у нас небольшие оружейные неисправности. Эм.. Прием. Сэр) * "It's good down here. But I think the thermostat's a bit...high." (Все хорошо тут внизу. Просто я думаю показатель термостата немного... высокий) * "I don't hear anything. Maybe sun spots?" (Я ничего не слышал. Может быть солнечные пятна?) * "Yeah, I'm just watchin' the clock." (Да, я просто смотрел на часы) * "I heard that noise too. I got the shivers now — but it's all fine. I'll be fine." (Я тоже слышал этот звук. Меня пробрала дрожь — но все хорошо. Я в норме) * "Er, not sure. If it happens again...you can worry about it." (Эм. не уверен. Если это произойдет снова.. то побеспокойтесь об этом) * "Er, wrong number, wrong number. No, I'm kidding. It's fine." (Эм, не тот номер, не тот номер. Нет, я издеваюсь. Тут все в норме.) * "Not a lot to report, to be honest. Over." (Нечего рассказывать. Честно. Прием) * "We have some mighty big rats." (У нас несколько немного больших крыс) * "Are you meaning to tell me these pagers are not working? I was doing some experiments in that...area of...things." (Ты хочешь мне сказать эти пейджеры не работают? Я делал с ними несколько экспериментов в .. зоне... для... вещей.) * "Er, my bad. There was some hair gel...situation...yeah." (Эм, моя ошибка. Тут было немного геля для волос.... ситуация... дааа) * "Are these pagers not waterproof? I was conducting some experiments in that area of...things." (Эти пейджеры не водонепроницаемые: Я делал эксперименты в зоне для... вещей) * "This place isn't haunted, is it?...Uh, I'll be fine." (Это место не проклято? ... Эх, я в норме) * "I dunno. Maybe it's a problem, but I doubt it." (Я не знаю. Может это проблема, но я сомневаюсь.) * "I'd double check your end. I have little faith in our...technical...support."(Я два раза проверил тот конец провода. У меня маленькая вера в нашу...... тех... поддержку.) '' * ''"Status normal...sir. Over." (Статус:нормально.... сэр. Прием) * "I d-er, I don't see much." (Я..., я не много видел.) * "Yeah...I don't think we have anything to worry about." (Да... Я не думаю что мы имеем что-то о чем нужно беспокоиться) После установки сумки со снаряжением * "Ammo bag, right here!" (Сумка с патронами, прямо тут!) * "I've placed an ammo bag over here!" (Я поставил сумку с патронами тут!) * "Medical supplies over here!" (Медикаменты тут!) * "Medical bag, right here!" (Аптечка, прямо тут!) Категория:Цитаты